


Little Light

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-The Maze Runner, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, spoils newt's backstory if you haven't read TDC, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was gradual, that was what Minho noticed most. He noticed the way Newt's smiles stopped reaching his eyes. He noticed the way the blond seemed on the verge of tears when he thought no one was watching. He noticed the way Newt distanced himself from their group of friends.</p>
<p>It left Minho wishing he had done more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Light

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of posting more to other stories, I just felt like writing one shot on Newt's backstory. Oops. Enjoy the feels trip.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all this crappiness is my own doing.

It was gradual, that was what Minho noticed most. He noticed the way Newt's smiles stopped reaching his eyes. He noticed the way the blond seemed on the verge of tears when he thought no one was watching. He noticed the way Newt distanced himself from their group of friends.

Perhaps this was why Minho decided to stick closer to Newt.

And then Newt stopped smiling as often. His laughs were rare, his words were soft spoken, and his thoughts were dark.

If anyone asked the Asian teen, depression wouldn't have been the first thing to pop into his mind. He simply chalked it up to Newt being tired, or to him being sad. However, when it didn't go away, he came to know the word well.

His daily routine was filled with "Are you alright?", "Are you okay?", and "If you need to talk, I'm here."

But no real talk actually happened. At least, not for a while. However, eventually it happened.

"I feel like everyone is judging me, watching my every movement." Newt's voice was quiet as Minho approached. The British teen had been missing ever since they returned from their run, and Minho had been determined to find him.

"We're just worried, Newt." The Asian teen sat beside the other. He noticed the way Newt's arms seemed to clutch his legs tighter, pulling them closer towards his body. All the while, his eyes never left the now closed doors.

"I don't need babysitters." Newt grumbled. "I'm just fine on my own. I can take care of myself. Besides, you shanks have better things to worry about."

"Newt..." Minho honestly wasn't sure what he could say to make things better. "Is this about the Maze?"

"There's no way out, Min. We've mapped every last inch. I've been running with you every day for months now, maybe a year. We both know that there is nothing out there, nothing that will get us out of here." Newt was shaking as he spoke.

"Newt, there has to be a way out."

"I feel so tired of searching like a rat in a maze, Min. It feels like I'm going nowhere fast. I'm sick and tired of feeling hopeless. Day after day and we never find a bloody thing." Minho tugged Newt's hand away from his leg. He clasped Newt's hand, entwining their fingers. The action actually caused Newt to look at the elder male. "Min?"

"If you can't keep going for yourself, do it for me. Do it for the other Gladers." Minho swallowed, squeezing the hand in his grasp. "It's selfish of me, but I don't know what I would do without you, Newt. Nick, Alby, Gally, Fry, everyone, they're all great, but you're the one who gets me the best. I look forward to running with you every day just to see you crack a small smile. Even if I have to be that little light in your darkness, I can be it. Just..." Minho took a deep breath. "Just don't push me away."

They were quiet for a moment before Newt squeezed his hand. "That was sappy, Minho. You're getting soft." The smile that graced Newt's feature made Minho smile, releasing a small laugh.

"Slim it, Shuckface. If I am, then it's all your fault. No one would believe you anyway if you told them." Minho lightly bumped Newt.

"I don't doubt that." Minho swore the words were fond. But he noticed the way Newt looked close to tears so he wrapped his arms around the blond.

"Hey. It's going to be alright, Newt. It may not seem like it right now, but one day... I'm sure one day, it will all be a lot better." He felt Newt's arms wrap around him, clutching him like a lifeline.

"One day..." Newt repeated the words, as if testing them.

"One day," Minho repeated it like a promise.

It should have come as a surprise when Newt didn't return to the Glade on time. The rest of the runners were back except him. No, all Minho felt was horror and dread. While he stood in place, gazing at the spot where Newt should be standing, Alby took off into the maze. It was Nick's shouting that snapped him from his thoughts.

Minho went after him, knowing that if they were to find Newt, Alby would need help. But even then, he wasn't sure what they would find. Nothing could prepare him for what they stumbled upon.

Newt was just laying there, leg at an odd angle, and blood on the stone floor. He numbly watched as Alby picked Newt up, like the guy weighed nothing, and Minho lead them back to the Glade just in time for the doors to shut.

It felt like the world was too cold. All the Gladers seemed intent on whispering theories on what happened to Newt. He learned from the new greenie, Dave, that most figured he either fell or a Griever went after him.

Minho ruled out the second option, as Newt hadn't been stung. However, Newt wasn't awake yet to claim what actually happened out there.

A shiver ran down his spine as he clutched Newt's hand. He kept praying to the creators that they would save Newt. And, as the days passed, it felt like Newt was just going to lay in bed. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was the only sign he was alive.

Until, that is, when the blond's eyes opened, but they didn't seem to focus on anything. Minho watched Clint and Jeff attempt to take care of Newt, which took several days just to be able to get him to talk and stay awake more than a short time.

"Nick and Alby say that you haven't left unless they forced you out," Newt's voice was quiet, broken. Minho was returning from a forced dinner break.

"What happened out there, Newt?" It wasn't what he wanted to ask first. It just came out.

Newt was quiet for a moment and Minho wondered if the other was even going to answer. "I jumped." The words caused all air to get knocked out of Minho's lungs.

"What?" He swore he heard it wrong.

"I jumped, Min." Newt moved his hands to cover his eyes. "I got so tired, so bloody tired. I got so jacked up in the head that I gave up." Minho slipped back into his usual seat and tugged the blond's hands from his eyes.

"Don't give up on _me_ , because I'll find a way. I'll get us out of here, Newt." The Asian teen clutched the other's hand tightly in his own, placing a gentle kiss on it.

"I screwed up," Newt took in a deep breath, as if fighting back tears.

"We held a Keepers meeting," Newt stilled at that so Minho continued quickly. "Clint and Jeff plan to make something for your leg and crutches so you can get around. Zart has offered you a job in the gardens. It's nothing strenuous, just picking fruit." Newt nodded.

"I'm sorry," the words were quiet and Minho almost didn't hear them. "I couldn't wait for one day." Newt licked his lips, fidgeting just a little. Minho couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips.

"Hey, I forgive you. No more..." He motioned towards Newt's leg. "From now on, if you get bad, you come to me, Nick, or Alby. Got it, shank? I think you aged Nick and I think Alby's scowl is permanent." Newt's gentle chuckle was like music to Minho's ears.

"Good that."

"Now get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Tomorrow would begin a new day and the start of a new chapter in Newt's life.


End file.
